Just a game?
by xxclacexx
Summary: Clary's crush on Jace was there since kindergarten. Just now, when Clary is in highschool, Jace seems to return those feelings. Or is it just a game to him? •Clace fanfic•
1. My chrush

**_Just a game?_**

Clary's crush on Jace was there since kindergarten. Just now, when Clary is in highschool, Jace seems to return those feelings. Or is it just a game to him?

 _Hello, this is my first fanfic._

 _I hope you like it and my apologies for the grammar mistakes... english is not my first language sooo... if you find any, I'm happy to hear it._

 ** _1_**

 ** _My chrush_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _(disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments. It belongs to Cassandra Clare)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Clary pov_

I look at him. _Okay so maybe staring is a better word._ But it was hard not to! I mean this guy was a golden God! His eyes to begin with. They're so pretty, and gold, you can drown in it. And his hair! It looks very soft and is, like you could've guessed, golden. It's long, his golden curls fall just below his ears. And...

"CLARY!!!"

I jump.

Then I hear laughing.

"Jace! You scared the shit out of me!!" I say. Jace just keeps laughing.

"That isn't how you treat a girl like Clary, Jace" I hear sebastian say.

Jace immediately stops laughing glares at sebastian. Jace is trying to stop himself from saying something. I know that because his beautiful lips are..

 _Jeezz I need to stop thinking like that._ After a while, Jace turns his gaze away and looks at me again.

"So what do you say?" he asks me.

"uhh, about what?"

"Clary, maybe if you was paying more attention to what I was saying instead of looking at my hottness, you would know" Jace says with his signature smirk, the 'panty-dropping' one.

I blush 'cause that was exactly what I was doing. And.. I just explained that one.

"We were planning on going to the beach and Jace asked if you would come to." My brother Jonathan tells me. He then turns to Jace "And Jace, I don't think 'hotness' is a real word."

The answer

"Ofcourse I'll come" from me

Is at the exact same moment Jace says

" ofcourse it is, it was invented by clary for me!"

Jonathan looks like he is ready to throw a fit at him. I quickly grap Jace and lead him to 'his' table. It has this title because Jace is the most popular boy in our school:

New Idris High

Now let me tell you about the table, yes, the Jace table. The people who sit there are: some football players, like Jon, Alec and Seb. And some girls who are very, very into Jace (and with that I mean the 'slut' type)

Sometimes Isabelle and I join the table as well. Isabelle and Alec are Jace's siblings, well kind of since Jace was adopted.

When Jace and I arrive at The Table, there are already some girls.

When Jace sits they all lean forwards to het Jace's attention. In the progress their shirts go down.

Great.. now I have a bra view.

Jace doesn't even look. Instead he looks at me. Jace and I are just friends but everyone thinks that's not true. Apparently we have some 'kind of tension'. We both deny it. Although I really like Jace.

I'm about to start a conversation with Jace, when suddenly his 'girlfriend' shows up. Her name is Kaelie, she's a slut and I absolutely hate her.

I don't even know why Jace is with her and I think he doesn't know either.

"heyyy Jaceeee" Kaelie says in a supposed to be sexy voice.

She climbs on Jace's lap and starts planting kissing on his neck. It hurts me that Jace makes no move to stop her.

I mean, Kaelie is a blonde and she's tall and has gorgeous blue eyes.

But why does he let her do that.

Jace is still looking at me and I bite my lip to stop me from saying something.

Just as Kaelie is about to go for his lips, Jace stands up, shoving Kaelie on the floor. She yells but Jace just says a little "I'm sorry" before grabbing me.

He leads me into an empty classroom, shoves me inside and closes the door.

"Jace why did you brought me here?" I ask him.

"To be honest with you," he says as he moves closer. "I just wanted to be with you.. alone"

I can't help the shiver that goes trough my body. His mouth is very close to my ear and I just love the way his voice sounds.

I want to say something to him, but for the second time today I am interrupted, only this time by the bell. Jace leans back, smiles and walks away. But before he steps out of the classroom he says "See you next period Clare-bear!"

I want to comment on the nickname (I don't like it) but I am to dumbfounded to say something. If you haven't noticed yet, I have a crush on Jace. Since kindergarten. _I know right_

Was Jace interested in me? Or am I just overreacting because of my chrush?

yeahh... I think I'm gonna go for the latter.

After all, for Jace this is probably

just a game...

~~~~~~

 **Heyy, I decided to re-write my story a bit. Not to much, just different words and sentences. I will go on with the chapters I think need a change. See ya!**


	2. Shopping disaster

**_Second chapter!_**

 ** _(Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments and characters(*cries*) they belong to Cassandra Clare_** )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _2_**

 ** _Shopping disaster_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TRINGGGGGGGG

Finally, school is over

Thank god!

ahhhhh shit, I forgot that I have to go shopping with Izzy. I can't get out because it is for a party that is very important to her family.

I walk out of school towards Izzy's car, excitement is all over her face when I reach her.

"Clary this is going to be so much fun!" Isabelle says.

She has a smile on her face but the moment she looks behind me, her smile fades.

"oh, I forgot to tell you something..."

I turn around and see Jace walking towards us.

"Jace is going with us" she says softly.

I groan. "Seriously Izzy?!"

"sorry" she mutters.

Jace stands beside us now and I sent a glare at him.

"now now, Clary, why the angry look? Aren't you happy to see my 'hottness'?"

He even dares to wink at me!

I roll my eyes and try to ignore it. We get in Izzy's car. I call shotgun so I don't have to sit next to Jace.

0_0_0

"Clary what do you think of this one?"

Izzy asks me as she holds a dress. We've been at the mall for almost 3 hours and I think I tried at least 25 dresses on. Jace just walked away at some point.

I look at the dress Isabelle is holding, it's very pretty. I try it on and I'm amazed by how I look.

The dress is a beautiful green colour that goes with my eyes. The dress reaches just above my knees.

I step out of the fitting room and Isabelle looks at me with a look of adoration.

"omg clary" she gasps "This looks so pretty on you. Buy it!"

I laugh a little at her reaction but assure Izzy that I was already planning on it.

After I bought the dress, Izzy bought me shoes and some jewelry. It takes her just 15 minutes!

When I think the 'torture' is finally over, Izzy says

"OMG clary! We forgot the most important thing!"

"And what could that possibly be?" I ask her.

"Your lingerie ofcourse! 'cause there is no way in hell you're gonna wear your 'grandma-pants' under that dress"

I groan, because really Izzy? It's not like anybody is going to see my underwear. Not to forget that im _not_ wearing grandma-pants.

5 minutes later we step into Victoria Secret. Just looking at all the things makes me blush.

Izzy doesn't seem bothered at all and walks through the store like it's a supermarket. Not much later I get all sort of undies dropped in my hands and I'm being told to try it on.

_

I look at myself in the mirror, this pair(that Izzy picked), looks actually pretty good. It's black and not to sexy but just a little revealing.

I step once again out of the fitting room expecting to see Isabelle waiting.

But what(or better who) I see is worse, faaaaarrrr more worse. The one sitting before me is the one and only

 _Jace Herondale_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _Yaay second chapter!_**

 ** _Plz let me know what you think about this. Review and that stuff_**

 ** _next chapter is probably is Jace's POV_**

 ** _see you next time!_**

~~~~

 _re-wrote this a little. Let me know if you want a link to Clary's dress. See you next time!_


	3. Self control

**Heyy I'm back!**

 **I am probably not going to post for a while because of school (nine tests in one week).**

 **Before we get to this chapter I suggest you to read a fanfic of my friend, It's called ' _The other herondales_ ' and her profile has the name: _Nephilimarebae_.**

 **enjoy this chapter!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own TMI (sadly))**

 **3**

Self control

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Jace POV_

Clary...

The girl who messed up my feelings.

I mean I was Jace Herondale right? The player of all players. Every week or night a new girl?

I'm not so sure anymore.

Clary came into my life early, and trust me when I say it was very great.

Clary is that person you can tell all your secrets to. She was/is a very important person in my life. Everyone thinks we're more than friends but we both deny it.

I didn't think I could get thís kind of feelings for her.

I mean yeah, Clary was my first chrush. But at the time I was ten and she was just a little girl with a flat chest and braces in her mouth.

But now...

Damnnnn she is hot!

 _god damn it Jace stop it!_

I just can't stop thinking about her.

She is now a woman(still very short) and she has curves. (I think she has more than you can see but she doesn't want to show them of)

Don't even get me started on her hair and eyes.

This morning I couldn't resist myself when she was biting her lip. I shoved her into an empty classroom with me.

I was speaking with a low voice in her ear when the bell rang.

I saw my plan on kissing her burn.

Fortunately, Izzy saved my life by telling me I was allowed to come with her and Clary to go shopping.

I only asked because then I would have a chance with Clary alone before we're all going to the beach.

I am in a random store 'cause I didn't want to hear any of Izzy's complains about the dresses.

I'm staring at hair products when my phone goes.

I look at my phone seeing that it's Izzy. Her text just says.

 _Emergency! Victoria Secret!_

I frown for a second, why the hell would she need me for that?

Figuring it's probably my opinion I walk into the Victoria Secret shop.

I don't see Izzy so I decide to sit across the fitting rooms. She will probably walk out here soon and if not. Then I have eye candy for the next moments.

-

I hear that a curtain opens and I'm about to say:"looks good on you Iz" so we can get out of here. I'm starving.

But the woman that comes out of the fitting room isn't Izzy or some other random girl.

It's the one and only

Clary fairchild.

and damnnn she's hot!

 _Again Jace???!!!_

She is wearing a black bra and panties and it's a little revealing. I now have a perfect view on her curves and I'm not disappointed. My eyes are checking her out and it is probably very obvious. Clary's cheeks are almost as red as her hair.

She bites her lip and stares at me with a shocked expression. When I look at her again I groan in frustration because my jeans are awfully tight by now.

Clary then whispers:"what are you doing here?" she says it so softly that almost can't hear it.

I clear my throat before I speak.

"Izzy told me there was an emergency with something here" my voice comes out normal and I give myself some credit for that.

She nods and walks back into the fitting room. I am still processing what just happened when I dare to glance at her 'room'

biggest mistake of my life(or not).

when I look at the fitting room I can see clary getting changed. Damn Clary for not closing her curtain fully.

Clary almost takes her bra off and that is when the last bit of self control is gone. I barge into clary's fitting room, grab her head into my hands, lean down, And just like that

I'm kissing her...


	4. Izzy's plan

**Heyyy I'm back!**

 **My school is finally over and that's why I have another chapter for you.**

 **I also wanted to ask if you have any ideas for this story because I don't really know how this story is going to end.**

 **For now,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot(for now))**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4

Izzy's plan

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my God... Jace?! What the hell are you doing here?"

 _ughhhh let me sleep!_

"ah thank god you're asleep"

 _Wait i recognize that voice..._

"Clary?"

"shit"

I open my eyes and

DAMNNN That is one hot girl!

 _damn it Jace!_

Before me stands clary, and let me tell you, she's hot! But why is she wearing lingerie right in front of me? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything. But still...

"I.. euh I-I need.. to.. go.. and.. euhh get dressed.. yeah bye" clary blushes heavily. I like it when she does that, She looks hot.

 _seriously Jace??_

That is when I realize I must fell asleep while I was waiting for Isabelle. Which also means I just dreamed of kissing Clary and it was not real. Well, That's a shame. Wait, Jace Herondale dreaming about kissing a girl, kissing Clary? Yeah I really need to see a doctor. Perhaps Alec will help me...

Then I realize something else, Clary is wearing the exact same thing as in my dream. The curtain is also not fully closed. I suppose I should kiss Clary then, I mean, my dream said it, right?

I'm about to walk into Clary's fitting room when Izzy calls me.

"Jace! There you are. I need your help with something!"

 _damn it Isabelle Lightwood_

"ofcourse you need me Iz, everyone does"

Izzy just rolls her eyes and says

"Just come with me sunshine!"

I groan at the nickname my football friends gave me.

"you know Izzy, if you are going to ask my opinion, you and I both know that you're choosing what you want anyway." I say

She smirks. "Ofcourse I know Jace, this time it isn't for me though, it's for Clary."

I raise one eyebrow. "And how could I help with that?"

I see that Isabelle is holding some bar, maybe chocolate? Huh, I don't care, I'm hungry.

"Because Jace" She narrows her eyes at me. What? I said I was hungry didn't I?

"Because I need to find Clary a new bikini for tonight and for that I need the opinion from a guy who think she's hot"

I choke on the 'chocolate' bar.

What did Izzy just say?!

I mean I know she's hot

 _I'm losing faith in you Jace_

But is it that obvious?

I look at Izzy and for once is Jace Herondale at lost for words

"Oh don't give me that look Jace, I have known for over seven years you have a crush on Clary so don't try to deny it"

Isabelle says in a hard voice but there is a soft smile on her lips

The words I give back are not the same as my usual comebacks

"You haven't told her right? Izzy you Can't tell here. Please sis for me?"

 _This was the last straw, Enjoy life without me saving you Jace_

By now Isabelle smiles widely

 _oh shit_

"ofcourse I didn't tell, brother, as for the 'telling' her, we'll come to an agreement now won't we? Example, while you were _begging_ me to not tell Clary, I picked her a new bikini."

Isabelle shows me the bikini she has picked for Clary.

 _oh hell no. Please let this be a joke._

The bikini Izzy chose is rather, revealing..

Can you even call that a bikini??!!

It's gorgeous and I have no doubt Clary would look very pretty in it. But I don't like the idea of other boys looking at her. And to be honest, I am going to have a hard time myself to behave around her if she is wearing _that_.

I look at Isabelle, her face tells me that she is really enjoying watching me suffer like this. Her face though, falls as soon as Clary makes an entrance.

"Izzy can we _please_ go now?" Clary asks. Clary looks at me for a second, then turns away to hide her red cheeks.

"Ofcourse we can go, unless you want stay here Jace?"

Isabelle raises an eyebrow, Clare raises two (personally I think that is because she can't raise one).

"And what would I do here Izzy?" I ask her. Izzy shrugs. "You never know"

o_.O._o

 _Clary's POV_

"Lightwoods, Hurry up!"

"You know that they will go slower right?"

"Yes, I know" Jonathan sighs

"Clary would you do me a favor and get Izzy and Jace? I'll go find alec, that way I will find Magnus who can help me find Sebastian."

"Ok, but why do I need to find Izzy and Jace?"

"Well first, I can't really handle Diva One and Two. Second, there are some things that are not appropriate to see for my little sister. Now, go find them!"

"I am not little! I'm almost seventeen!" I say. But I can't hold back my smile at the mention of the nicknames my friends gave Izzy and Jace.

By the word 'Jace' my mind goes immediately to the Victoria Secret store.

At first I thought Jace was awake, what I had on wasn't exactly the way you should show yourself to your best friend's _brother_. When I found out he was asleep I was relieved, It was only for a couple seconds because guess what?

He woke up.

And I'm certain he was checking me out, wich makes this more awkward.

I am also worried, for myself though.

What if he didn't like what he saw? What if he told his friends?

Yupp

I'm fucked.

Remembering that I need to find Izzy and Jace, I walk up the stairs towards Izzy's room.

"Iz, are you almost done?"

I look into here room, It looks like there was a storm inside 5 minutes ago, and see that Izzy is looking at two bikinis.

"There you are clary! I have something for you.

Isabelle picks up one of the bikinis and hands it over to me.

Well...

Can you even call that a bikini?!

"Euhhh Izzy? And why, exactly, do you think I would wear this?" I ask her

"Well first, you would look very pretty in it. Second, you need to look good for Jace"

I stare at her.

What did she just say?

"euh.. why.. would... I.. euhh... wanna look good for Jace??" I stutter.

"Oh Clare, don't try to fool me, and yourself. You've been in love with Jace the moment you met him."

I stare at her.

 _Is it that obvious???_

"Yes it is Clary. Now go change in this gorgeous bikini. I will find Jace."

When she walks out of her room, I just stand there for a moment. Then I realize a few things.

One, I said something out loud with no intentions of doing so.

Two, Izzy found out about my chrush on Jace.

Three, If Isabelle tells Jace I'm going to kill her.

Four, I won't get to her first if I don't wear this bikini on right now.

It's like I said.

I'm fucked.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Yayy!**

 **So this chapter is a bit longer than the ones I did before. I hope you don't mind.**

 **Next chapter they are going to the the beach, you can read that part in chapter one if you forgot.**

 **I am considering doing TMI quotes in this story. Let me know your thoughts of that!**

 **Also keep reviewing, if there are any English mistakes or you have some Ideas for this story, Please do tell!**

 **See you next time!**

~~~~~~

 _Still re-writing_ chapters.


	5. Cold water

**Heyy!**

 **I decided to do some in Jonathan's POV.** **Also, would you like me to do ships like malec and sizzy in this story, or should I focus on clace and just mention the other ships. Like I'm doing in this chapter.**

 **Hope you like it!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5

Cold water

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Jonathan's POV_

"Alec! Magnus!" I shout. Damn where could they be?

Figuring Magnus is freaking out about Alec's lack of clothing style I walk into his room.

What I see however, is exactly the reason why I didn't sent Clary upstairs.

Alec and Magnus are... How can i say this... busy doing things, together, in bed.

I could have expected this though.

This isn't the first time I see them together.

"Alec, Magnus! Nice seeing you again. Are you two done or have you just forgotten our deal to go the beach."

They both jump up and look at me shocked. Magnus recovers after a few seconds and Alec is very quiet, that's just Alec though. When Magnus opens his mouth to speak I quickly interrupt.

"Don't say anything, 'cause trust me when I say I would leave you here, gladly, when I could. But Izzy and Jace are the only persons that can drive besides you and Alec and I am 100 percent sure that Jace is gonna get drunk and Izzy is just going to drink to much".

Alec and Magnus groan at the same time.

"Well isn't that cute? Now get ready!" I say before I leave the room. Great now I just have to find Sebastian, And I'm praying that he is just asleep.

0_.O._0

 _Clary's POV_

I am laying on the ground next to Isabelle in my 'beach' dress, I refused to go in just my bikini if it wasn't necessary. We're just talking about shool and other girl stuff when suddenly I'm wet. Wait...What the hell!?

When I look up to scold at the person who did this I see the one and only Jace, Ofcourse with a smirk on his face. He's still wet from swimming and he looks hot! Then I decide to tease him a little.

Okay Clary, here goes nothing!?

I pull my dress over my head, turn around and walk towards the water. I'm making sure my hips swing a little in the process. I take a quick glance over my shoulder to see if Jace is looking at me.

I grin a little as I see that Jace is gaping at me. When he catches me looking he quickly recovers and follows me into the sea.

Before I reach it he is behind me. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Jace! Let go of me!" I yell. He just laughs and walks further into the ocean. Suddenly he bends and down drops me in the water. I scream. The water is Cold!

The others are laughing too and I scowl at them.

"Clary, don't be like that. You look very hot but I think you are cold." I blush and glare at the the same time. _He thinks I'm hot?_ "well, at least you have this hot person to warm you up." Jace says as he wraps his arms around me. He laughs at his own joke.

I laugh a little too. And when I feel his strong, warm arms around me, I can think of nothing but that he is damn right.

•~~~~~~~~~~~•

 **Sooo this is the end of this chapter, I know kind of short but I couldn't think another way to end this Chapter.**

 **Also, I made this story rated M mostly because of my swearing(damn is my favorite word). I am not writing a 'lemon' thingy by myself. (I'm not that old you know). If you were expecting this anytime soon, I'm sorry I guess. What I will do is mention they had a good night or something(like magnus and alec this morning), sooo...**

 **Keep reviewing and see you next time!**


	6. No filter

**So, from now on I will be making longer chapters and that will take me more time. But, my vacation started so I have more free time now!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6

No filter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clary's POV

I look at my phone, It's 1 am and Jace and Jonathan are drunk. It is pretty amusing though, they're both singing and stumbling over each other wich leads them to fall into the sand. Izzy comes up with the idea to play _truth or dare._

We all agree.

"I'm first!" says Izzy. "Jace, truth or dare?"

Jace smirks. "Is that even a question Izzzz, I will play dare ofcourse" he wiggles his eyebrows. "bring it on".

I'm actually surprised that Jace can at least make half a proper sentence.

"I dare you to... pick a random girl and convince her to spill a dirty secret about herself"

Jace smirks in my direction.

 _oh hell no_

Jonathan makes a sound. "ah ah ah Herondale, That's my sister you're looking at. You will not do that to her, You are not even supposed te be looking at her!"

Although I think it's a bit dramatic, I kind of appreciate what Jon did. I wouldn't want Jace trying to convince me to tell a secret.

"Fine" Jace huffs and stands. He walks into the direction of a nearby bar. Although I think stumbling is a better word instead of walking.

.

After 5 minutes Jace is already back, laughing.

"back already?" Magnus asks.

Jace is still laughing. "Ofcourse Magnus no one can resist my charms". "well, tell us!" "ofcourse"

The story Jace tells us left me speechless. It is kinda, Inappropriate.

The others though, are laughing so hard that strangers turn to look at us. After a while I can't control myself anymore and burst into laughing too.

"Jace! What did you do! My baby sister is not allowed to hear that kind of stuff" Jonathan says to Jace. I can see that Jonathan is having a very hard time not to laugh again though. As respond Jace just shrugs.

I try to make another comment about how I'm not that little anymore but it has no use because we all fall into a laugh session again.

Ten minutes -I think- later we come to our senses again. The truth or dare game completely forgotten, we talk a little bit more and then it's time to go home.

Jace is still drunk so when we arrive at his home, he needs to be escorted upstairs. At first he refuses, but after a while Alec has managed to convince him. Izzy and I talk a little.

"So, did my bikini trick work for Jace?" Instantly my face turns red.

"It did!" Izzy yells.

"shhhh Izzy! Not that loud!" I wisper-shout.

"And what if it did Iz, why would it matter?"

"Clary you know I love you but, sometimes you're just a little stupid when it comes to these things"

I raise my eyebrows in question... _What the hell is she talking about?_

"Clary... One, You just confirmed it."

I interrupt her. "Yeah, Jace is a _teenage_ boy, he gives that reaction to probably every girl that's wearing a revealing bikini. And how could you have a second?"

Isabelle burries her face in her hands. "Never mind Clary. Let's talk about this in a week." She looks up again. "It's getting late, you and Jon should go home".

She walks in my direction.

"I had a nice day Clary" she says before she hugs me.

"Yeah Iz, me too" I hug her back.

"Ugh, girls. Clary you coming?" my brother Jonathan says.

I reconnect myself from Isabelle.

"Yes, and don't tell me you guys don't do that weird bro hug"

Jon glares at me before we walk towards the front door.

"bye Izzy, bye Magnus!" I say before I leave the house.

"bye! Tell Jace and Alec I said bye also" my brother says to them with a smirk on his face. Both magnus and Isabelle wave back. "Goodbye!"

.

Jonathan and I almost reach the front door when he gives me a look.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

A simple 'nothing' is his best answer. "come on Johnny, I know you have something to say".

"just, keep your distance from Jace a little okay?"

I nod. Although I'm not sure I can. Why do I need to stay away? I doubt I really want to know. But when I see Jon breathing a sigh of relief, I know for certain I want to find out.

o.0.o

 _Jonathan's POV_

I look at my little sister. God she's so innocent. No way in hell I'm gonna let Jace or any other jerk near her.

My mind flashes back to this evening.

 _"Hey man can you give me another beer?" I ask Jace. "sure". Jace stares at something behind me._

 _"what are you looking at Jace?"_

 _"I'm looking at a very hot girl"_

 _"do you know her?"_

 _"I don't know" He shrugs. "do you?"_

 _I laugh a little, god he is so weird when he's drunk._

 _"you know, I feel very confused because of this girl. One moment she is seductive, the other moment she is so shy she doesn't even look at me. What do you think man, you think she likes me?"_

 _Before I can answer Jace is already talking again._

 _"I mean I really want her, She is small and feisty and those green eyes and her red hair are literally going to kill me."_

 _I freeze._

 _What did he just say?! he couldn't mean clary could he?_

 _I decide to just tune out. I can't attack him because I'm not sure he's talking about Clary and he's drunk. But whatever he has to say,_ _I don't want to listen anymore._

Clary's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

I respond with a simple nothing.

"Come on Johnny, I know you have something to say."

I sigh, not really wanting to tell Clary about all of this.

"Just, keep your distance from Jace okay?"

She nods. _Thank god._ I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"come, let's get you inside Clary. Or else you'd freeze out here."

I know one thing. Clary is not getting any _more_ attention of males. I'll make sure of that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Just so you know, The lightwoods and Fairchilds live next to each other. If you were wondering about Simon, you'll see next chapter**.

 **We'll also have a little bit of Jace's pov next chapter. Also Jon still has the name Morgenstern and Jace still has the name Herondale. Why will be explained later.**


	7. The date part 1

**Before I start...**

 ** _Thank you for all the reviews!!_ (I forgot to thank you earlier, I'm sorry)**

 **Also followers and shit(still trying to figure that out). I'm very glad you like this story!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7

The date

•~~~~~~~~~~~~•

 _Clary's POV_

 _Beep Beep... I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I got a.._

AGHH SHUT UP. DAMN SONG

I groan and roll over to shut my damn alarm clock off. _Why the hell haven't I changed that damn song. And why am I swearing with damn so much?_

I look at the time. _7.30?!_

I AM FUCKING LATE. DAMN IT.

 _Why the bad words clary?_

Anyway, I'm late so I better hurry. After I put on some clothes, black jeans with a black t-shirt that says 'I love NY', _yeah Ikr,_ I hurry down the stairs to get some food before I go.

Jon is already waiting for me.

"And sleeping Beauty finally awakes"

"Shut up Jon"

Jonathan holds his hands up in surrendered.

"As you wish" He says with a laugh.

Moments later we're already at school. I sprint towards my locker. I have only 5 minutes left! When I have all my books I walk towards the classroom.

I'm about to go in, But then someone bumps into me.

"Simon?!"

"Clary Fray? Is that you?"

"Simon!" I jump up and throw my arms around Simon. He hugs me back.

"God I haven't seen you in ages"

Simon was my best friend since, as long as I can remember. We did everything together. We would go to the beach and make sandcastles or we would go into the garden and play hide and seek. He knew about my chrush on Jace. I knew about his crush on Isabelle.

And I could go on and on.

But then one day his parents decided to move. I was very sad at first but lucky for me, Izzy came to me. She said that she was very sorry for me that Simon moved and that she would miss him too. That's also when Izzy and I became closer.

"How have you been?" I ask.

"Good, sad ofcourse because I had to leave you" We both smile at that. "But luckily I found some friends and life's been good. What about you?"

"Good actually. Izzy and I grew closer when you were gone, so I made new friends. Speaking of, did you find a girlfriend Si?"

He smiles awkwardly.

"Euh no? Still not fully over Isabelle yet." He looks at the ground in shame. "how's is she, you know Isabelle."

"Good I guess. She's just the same Izzy."

He snorts a little.

"So where is your different clothing style?"

"I have managed to convince her I didn't need it"

We look at each other for a moment. Then we burst out laughing. We both know that I couldn't do that.

"I would keep quiet Lewis, I was in a hurry but if she sees this" I gesture to my outfit. "then I'm dead."

"I promise to keep it a secret Fray"

We laugh a bit more. God I missed this.

"Simon, I forgot to ask but, why are you back anyway?"

He smiles.

"We moved back"

 _Tringggggggg Tringggggggg_

"That's wonderful Si! I _am_ very glad and we _will_ celebrate this but"

"We need to go to class. I know. See you around Fray!"

"See you Simon!"

And with that I walk into the classroom.

 _0.•.0_

We finally got a break. After this only two classes left. We're at the 'Jace table' this time. Everyone is making a small talk, except for me and Sebastian.

Just before I can start a conversation, he asks:

"Clary, I know this sounds a little bit weird but... would you like to go out with me?"

I am a little overwhelmed by his question. Did he even like me at all?

Many questions go through my head. But I am the most taken aback by my response.

"Yes, I would like to go out with you Sebastian."

It seems that I am not the only one surprised by my answer. Everyone stares at me in shock. I look at Jace. But when I make eye contact I quickly look away. _Was it anger that I saw? Jealousy?_

I look over at Izzy. Her eyes are a mix of: _ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY INSANE?! This is a good thing, and, You know I'm gonna be the one who's gonna dress you._ Wow, that much in one look.

When I look over at Jon I know he is gonna kill Seb or he will have a 'I'm her brother' talk.

Wich is practically the same.

The others have a look of disbelief and confusion, they all do btw, and that is exactly how I feel.

I groan and rest my head in my hands.

Why did I say yes again?

 _0.•.0_

"Clary, about the date. What do you think of tonight? I'll pick you up at eight."

 _Sebastian_

The one person I really don't want to speak to now. Actually I don't want to speak to anyone.

I manage to get my most flirtatious _(is that even a word?)_ smile on my face.

"Seems cool to me"

I, or we since Sebastian decided to join me, walk towards my locker to get my jacket. School just ended and I want to go home really bad.

When we walk before the coach office Sebastian smirks and pulls me inside.

"What the hell Sebastian?! Why did you drag me in here?"

He has a smile on his face that makes me very uncomfortable.

"I thought we needed some privacy"

"And what would we need privacy for?"

"for this" He says and he leans closer.

 _Wait what?!_

"Sebastian what are you-" I am cut off as he presses his lips to mine.

I quickly push him away.

"What the _fuck_ , Verlac"

"Ah Clary come on, it's just a kiss"

"No, just, Back off"

"well... No"

He starts to lean in again. This time I struggle. But he's stronger than me.

Then I hear an angelic voice.

"She said back off"

In the doorway stands my knight in shining armour. _Well_ _that's cheesy._

Anyway, the person who comes to my rescue is the one and only:

Jace

The last thing I see before I get shoved out of the way, is Jace lunging at Sebastian. He is ready to start a fight. My head hits the wall behind me pretty bad. Before I black out I think:

 _This is so not going to end well._

•~~~~~~~~~~~•

 **Heyy hoped you enjoyed!**

 **I'm sorry for my late update but I just hadn't much ideas. Also I said there would be some Jace's pov this chapter, but since I split the story for this chapter in half, We will see that in the next (4real this time).**

 **I hope I have another update for you tomorrow!**


	8. Stolen heart(The date part 2)

**Yeah I'm a bit late I know. Just vacation stuff. Anyways, here's a new chapter!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8

Stolen heart(The date part 2)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Clary's POV_

"Clary, Clary are you okay?"

I wake up. Aghh my head hurts. When I open my eyes though, the pain is not that bad anymore.

Before me stands Jace, with a black-blue eye.

"Jace? What happened to you?"

"Sebastian hit me pretty bad. Although I won the fight" he ends with a smirk.

Then I remember.

Sebastian kissed me, and if Jace wasn't there, he would've done it again. Maybe he would even go further than that. I shudder at the thought.

 _Jace saved me_

I throw my arms around Jace's neck, wich surprises both of us, and whisper ' _thank you'_ in his ear. The shock on his face lasts only seconds, when he recovers he answers

"I will always help you Red, always"

~~~~

 _Jace's POV_

I am feeling like... absolute crap?Idk. _Damn Sebastian Verlac_

I'm angry. I should be the one taking Clary on a date, not Sebastian. What I hate the most about this is that,

yes, I am indeed jealous. And it's the worst feeling ever.

Then I hear voices coming from the coach office.

"What the fuck, Verlac" _Wait is that Clary?_

"Ah Clary come on, it's just a kiss"

That's enough to make me walk over to the office. _Son of a..._ _Who does he think he is!_

"No, just, Back off" I hear Clary say

"well... No"

Sebastian starts to lean in. _That motherfucker!_

"She said back off"

They both look at me. Clary is looking at me with a kind of 'thank you' face. Sebastian is looking at me like he is ready to kill me.

 _Bring it on bastard. Waitt a second... Sebastard. Oh yeahh 10 points to Jace._

Since Clary is in the room with us, I want to try and make this just a 'nice' conversation. But when he shoves clary out of the way, I snap.

I raise my fist and jump at him. My fist connects with his face. _You deserved that_

After that it's just us punching around. He hits me just one time.

Eventually I have managed to knock Sebastard out a little. I run to Clary who is still unconscious.

"Clary, Clary are you okay?"

When she opens her eyes she looks at me with a worried expression.

"Jace? What happened to you?"

"Sebastian hit me pretty bad. Although I won the fight" I say with one of my famous smirks. But I'm more worried about her.

Then realization sets in, you can see it on her face.

Before I even know what is happening she has her arms wrapped around me.

"Thank you" She wispers.

I am in complete shock. _What did she just do?!_ Her arms around me feel good though.

I don't want to look like an idiot so I quickly respond.

"I will always help you Red, always"

It's the truth. I'll always protect her.

She leans backwards a little so she can study my face. She carefully caresses her fingers over my face. I close my eyes. _This feels way to good._

She lets her fingers softly glide over my nose and then my lips. That's when I re open my eyes.

My golden eyes look at her green ones. I study them very carefully. Her eyes aren't just green, they are... different. Green with hints of blue and gold. They're beautiful.

Then I let my eyes wander at her lips. Her beautiful pink lips. _I should make a book about how beautiful Clary really is._

I start to lean in. I can't help it. I look at Clary, is she okay with this? She nods, almost invisibly. _Thank God._

And after what seems like hours, years? Our lips finally connect.

.

Do you know that spark that everyone is talking about? I didn't believe it, I kissed many girls and never did I have that. But with Clary... nah, you can't call that a damn spark.

When our lips connect, It's more like firework.

There's no tongue involved or anything, but it's the best kiss I had in my entire life. I place my hands on both sides of her head and pull her closer to me. Clary lets out a sigh against my mouth. It's ridiculous how good this feels.

Clary's hands move to the back of my neck and she strangles them in my hair. When she tugs I let out a soft groan. I pull away slightly before I can't stop. We just stare at each other for a bit longer. And when I look into her eyes I know. This girl, this beautiful girl

has stolen my heart

.

•~~~~~~~~~~~•

 **So they kissed! I'm not sure about this chapter but hopefully you liked it. I tried describe the kiss, but I have no experience at all so I hope this isn't to bad. And again, I am not good at english so that's why I'm repeating words.**

 **Keep reviewing please! See you next chapter!**


	9. Long lost

**I wanted to give you an early update because**

 **1 Reviews and shit. (Btw) _Thank you for following/reviewing!_**

 **2 I'm gonna go on a vacation and I'm not sure if I can update**

 **But I really don't know what to with Clace. Soooo**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

9

Long lost

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Simon's Pov_

After I walk away from Clary I still have a smile on my face. I missed her. It was always nice talking to her.

When I left, I found it very hard to believe that I wouldn't spend the rest of my life with these friends. Clary, Alec, Jon, Maybe even Jace... _nope scratch that._

The fact that I was leaving Isabelle too, was painfuller than it should've been.

I miss her ranting. I miss her scowling at me for wearing such ' _nerd clothes'_. I just miss her.

I shouldn't, I shouldn't miss her. But I do. And I only have this _one_ year to make her see that.

I'm about to walk inside the classroom when someone bumps into me. _Second time today._

This person however, doesn't apologize. She, figuring it's a girl because she smells like vanilla, just says

"Watch were you going" _Wait a minute._ That sounded exactly like

"Isabelle?!"

"Omg Simon?!"

Then begins the awkwardness. _nothing's changed._

For a couple seconds, minutes maybe, we just stare at each other.

 _Yupp, my crush on her is still here._

'I-I uuh.. I am so sorry"

"Omg Simon you're really here!"

"Yeahh I uhh.. I suppose I a-"

I am cut off by Isabelle trowing her arms around me. _Whats up with all the hugging?_

I am slightly disappointed when she pulls away. However, her next words confuse me so much my mind goes blank.

"Wow you grew up _hot_." and just like that... _Isabelle Lightwood is checking me out!_ "Although, you still need my help with clothes"

I gape at her. _she thinks I'm hot._

 _Man up Simon!_

"I uhh.. it was uhh.."

Then, Izzy does something that no one could have expected.

She. Gives. me. a. KISS. on. the. cheek.

A FUCKING KISS

I am so shocked that I literally stumble on my feet. I am so clumsy that, to my ultimate horror, I fall to the ground. Taking Isabelle with me. Yeah thats right.

I fall to the ground with Isabelle on top of me. Our lips are very close to each, I can't help myself and stare at them. Isabelle starts to lean closer.

 _TRINGGGGG_

 _Damn this freaking bell_

Isabelle pulls back and stands up. I quickly follow.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Si"

"Yeah you too. Meeting you again I mean." _and you falling on top of me_

She laughs.

"Still old Simon" She walks past me and gives me a wink.

I, being me, wave and say "bye" in a voice so quiet she probably didn't hear me.

Then it hit me.

 _I am late for my first class!_

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•

 **A little short, Ikr. And a** **s you can see, not that good in writing sizzy. But I really wanted to give you something.**

 **'spoilers'** **for next** chapter:

 _I am going to fucking kill Jace. How dare he!_

~

"You see this blue eye? Fits with my Halloween costume for next month. No way in hell I'm going to school like this!"

"We're going to Izzy"

"What?! you're going to let her turn me into _fucking Ken?!!!!"_

 **Keep reviewing! See you next chapter!**


	10. Izzy's lucky day

**Heyy! It's been forever since my last update but I just couldn't come up with something. That and I was in Italy without wifi. I've been re-writing chapters so I could get some ideas. The reviews and follows(and that heart thingy) really make my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter**!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10

Izzy's lucky day

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I walk to the Lightwoods' I can only think of one thing.

We kissed.

Jace and I kissed.

And wow. I've been imagining what it would be like to kiss Jace. But I wasn't prepared for this!

When he pressed his lips against mine, it felt like home, it felt natural. Our lips moving perfectly in sync was the best feeling I had in my entire life. He was my first, not counting Sebastian. I smile at our conversation afterwards.

 _We pull away from each other._ _For a moment we just stare. Jace sits on his knees before me._

 _"Wow" I say._

 _He chuckles a little. "Wow indeed"_

 _I am surprised. He wanted to kiss me. I thought he didn't like me._

 _To come out of the awkward situation, I decided to point out his eye again. There was one big bruise with a blue colour._

 _"So I suppose you have to come up with a good story tomorrow. Or are you just going to tell them you got into a fight?"_

 _"What?!"_

 _I point to the mirror in the office_. _Why there is a mirror I will never know._

 _Jace looks at himself with horror. After a good look he says with absolute clarity_

 _"I am not going to school like this"_

 _At that I laugh. "Whats wrong? Is Jace Herondale's perfect face ruined?"_

 _"Damn straight. I'm still hot but... wait, you think my face is perfect?"_

 _I blush. Damn it._

 _"Come on Jace, you can go to school like that. You'll be fine."_

 _He looks in the mirror again._

 _"Are you kidding?! See this blue eye?" He says as he points to his eye._

 _"Fits with my Halloween costume for next month. No way in hell I'm going to school like this! Not to mention the family party!"_

 _I roll my eyes. Then I get an idea. I smirk. Jace looks at me worried._

 _"We're going to Izzy"_

 _"What?! You're going to let her turn me into fucking Ken??!!! No. Fucking. Way."_

 _"Then what about the party?"_

 _"I won't go"_

 _"Pleaseeee..." I ask while I put the best puppy eyes I can manage._

 _"Fine" he huffs. And I swear I heard him say 'Damn the puppy eyes'._

So that's how I find myself standing in Izzy's room before school.

When I told her what happened she was angry at Sebastian and wanted to punch him in the face. I said it wasn't necessary since Jace took care of it. I asked if she could 'fix' Jace since he had a bruise on his face and she was even happier.

The door is opened by Jace who looks like he would prefer to die than to be here. The bruise has taken a nasty colour and it doesn't look pretty. Apparently Jace saw it on my face 'cause he says "shut up" and pulls me inside.

"Well hello to you too" He glares at me before he sits in a chair.

I give Izzy a quick hug and then she starts explaining things about make-up to Jace. After 1 minute he has enough and tells her to "shut up and just do it". He wasn't in a good mood.

Only 5 minutes later Izzy is already done. She tells him that it will wear off and that she needs to re-do it tonight for the party. Jace is already out the door.

School is the same as always. Well, one exception. Jace walks me to every class. Wich gets me glares from several girls.

You think that if a hot guy, who you know your whole life, walks you to every class and sits next to you, he would speak.

Apparently that's not the case. Jace hasn't said anything to me all day and I'm starting to get sick of it. We're at the lockers when I say

"you know, I won't bite if you speak"

That turned out the be a wrong decision, because Jace looks at me one more time and walks away, still not saying anything.

~~~~~~

 _Seb POV_

Who does he think he is?!

How dare he?!

I am going to kill him.

I am going to fucking kill Jace!

Clary is mine!

\--

 ** _Hey y'all!_**

 ** _So I'm back! I know it's been too long and I'm really sorry. School's a bitch and life is exhausting (but I'm guessing you already knew that)_**

 ** _half of this chapter was written almost half a year ago but I didn't want to change it again. My English is still not that good but at least better._**

 ** _Again, I am very sorry for making you wait._**

 ** _Also, this chapter will probably be updated soon, so stay tuned!_**

 ** _CU next chapter!_**

 ** _(the A/N in the beginning was also written half a year ago but I was too lazy to change it ;) )_**


End file.
